ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal Velocity
Terminal Velocity is the thirty fourth episode of Young Plumbers and the fifth episode of Season 3. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 3}} Plot is sitting in the dungeons of the castle. She gets up and walks into a back room and then sits down near a coffin: Hornbok's coffin. She begins to cry. Syla: Why did Lotin have to take you away from me? I need you. Our daughter needs you. The Plumbers need you... buries her head in her arms. Syla: It would have been better just to tell him what you were planning. Then at least you would be alive. looks open and then hears a very low breathing noise. Syla: What...? holds her breathe for a moment. The noise continues. Syla: That's not me... jumps up. excited: That's not me! pushes open the lid to the coffin. Inside she finds Hornbok. He is breathing. Syla: Hornbok! Wake up! puts her hand on his head. After a moment, his eyes slowly open. Hornbok smiles at Syla. Hornbok: What happened? Syla: You're alive... Hornbok: I don't remember much... Syla: The guard comes every hour, so I have to go. But I'll come back... Hornbok: Hopefully I'll remember what happened by then... places the lid to the coffin back on the coffin. She exits the room and then stretches back into her cell. A few minutes later, a guard comes in. He checks to make sure that Syla is there before entering the back room. Syla: Hopefully he doesn't... trails off as the guard comes back into the room. Guard: Miss can you come with me? Syla: Sure... guard opens her cell door and takes her into the room with the coffin. The lid is on the floor and Hornbok is gone. Song the recruits and Relgo are sitting around the central a large table with a screen on it. A map of the Salimorian Castle is on the screen. Aevan: And we're looking at the Salimorian Castle why? Relgo: Because we're about to go there. We think that the Elite are about the launch their next wave of the invasion, so we're going there to stop the invasion before it launches. It will be like old times again. Nar: But you said it would be different... Paper: It is going to be different. We're initiating a three pronged attack. We will all arrive as a group but then we will quickly split into three teams. Sci: After the initial attack, Brian, Toon, Nick, Sub, Cassie, and Ben will have to race the Elite back to the Earth so they don;t completely obliterate it. Aevan, Jack, Zon, Will, and Nar will stay on Salimore and make sure that King Arthur doesn't get on the ship. If he gets on that ship, the whole mission fails, got it? Nar: Understood... Will: Why does it have to be King Arthur? Brian: Because we're going to send Nar in to replace him. He is the swordsman in this group so he is the most like a Knight. Cassie: And why are we doing this? Toon: This is twofold important. First off, it will allow us to gain intellect about the Elite's plans. Second of all, it will let us rescue Hornbok eventually. With one of us on the inside, we can break Hornbok out without even have to go their. Nar would simply be able to let Hornbok out... Zon: That brings up another good thing. I'm assuming since Sci didn't mentioned Paper or himself that you two are going to find Hornbok. Paper: Precisely... Relgo: Okay, we should get going soon... recruits get up and walk over to a ship. Relgo: This is the most important mission to date... Nick: You say that every time... Relgo: Well this time, I mean it... recruits board the ship and a moment later it takes off for Salimore. The camera cuts to Salimore. King Arthur is meeting with a bunch of Knights and the Guard from before. Arthur: Men, meet the Black Knight. He just got here from Earth and will be our second in command from now on. Knight: It's a pleasure to be working with you... Black Knight is tall and wears black armor. He wears a mask and has a sword in a sheathe at his side, dual swords sheathed as his back, and a zanbato over the dual swords. He also has laser blasters in each wrist. Arthur: Now get ready. We're going to be launching this invasion in a few minutes. Black Knight, you can go back to whatever you were doing. You're staying here with us... Knight: Yes sir! Black Knight leaves as Ra'ol Set arrives with a large group of Salimorians. Set: These are just a few that didn't fit in the ships downstairs. Can they go with your fleet? Arthur: I don't see why not. door opens up in the room and the other members of the Elite walk in. Lotin: Are the preparations complete? Set: They most certainly are... Lucifer: Blitz, what about that sword piece? I thought we were going to start looking for the others... Blitz: I have it in my bag... Lotin: Is everyone ready? Lucifer: Yes, we are... Lotin: Then let's go... is an explosion at the far end of the room. The recruits burst in and them stop across from the Elite. Jack: You're not going anywhere? Viper: Says you! Elite and recruits charge at each other. Aevan, Jack, Zon, Will, and Nar head for King Arthur and begin to attack him. A bunch of Knights charge out of the ship and join the fight. Nar takes out his katanas and then slashes his way through a bunch of Knights. Zon turns into a Vulpimancer and tackles Arthur to the ground. Arthur: Get off me. grabs Zon and throws him into the wall. Jack electrocutes Arthur and knocks him back. Lotin: Enough of this... We've leaving soon and if you're not on this ship we're leaving with out you! Arthur: I'll be there... kicks jack to the side and then grabs Will as he was about to punch him. Will teleports away but then Arthur looks around and finds the other recruits facing him. Arthur: Can I get some help here? Lucifer: NO! Enough of this! We are leaving without you! Arthur: No, wait... runs through the recruits to the Elite's ship. He gets knocked back by Aevan when he is just feet away from the ship. He knocks Aevan to the side and then continues for the ship, but the door closes just as his hand slams down on it. enraged: Don't leave me here! is standing on the other side of the door looking through the window on the door. He turns and walks away. A second later, the ship takes off. Most of the recruits run after the ship, leaving Zon, Aevan, Jack, Will, Nar, Paper, and Sci alone with King Arthur. Paper: So, like it alone here? Arthur: I'd rather be on that ship, but yes, I do like it alone... It gives me a chance to defeat you and claim the prize... Sci: Prize? Arthur: The Child of Darkness... Nar takes out his katanas and slashes them at Arthur. He gets knocked back into the wall and falls unconscious. Nar: There... hands Nar an ID mask. Nar puts it on and turns into King Arthur. Paper then takes a syringe and places it in King Arthur. Paper: That should keep him knocked out for a few weeks. It's a very strong sedative... places another ID Mask on King Arthur, turning him into Nar. Arthur: The switch has been made successfully... Sci: Paper and I are going to find Hornbok. There are some Knights and soldiers still in the building, so make it look like your fighting.] Arthur: Of course... Paper: Let's go... and Sci head down the hallway and run all the way to a staircase. They take the staircase all the way to the bottom floor and enter the dungeons of the castle. whispering: We have to be very careful... opens the door slowly. The two recruits carefully head through to enter the main section. whispering: This place is empty... whispering: There's another room up ahead... and Sci slowly walk over to the door and enter the next room. They look around and find a figure in the prison. Sci: Hornbok? stepping out: No, I'm Syla, Hornbok's wife... Paper: Where is Hornbok...? Syla: Hornbok is... dead. camera shows a shocked look on Paper's and Sci's faces. Commercial Paper: WHAT! NO! Syla: Or at least he was dead... He's okay now... Sci: Why'd you scare us like that? Syla: Well, he's gone now. Paper: Which one? Syla: I don't know where he is, but I saw him alive just this morning... Sci: But you said he was dead... Syla: For almost the past 2 months I thought he was... Paper: It must have been on the day that the Elite went to the Infinity Pool... Syla: Maybe, all I know is that one day, Lotin came in with Hornbok and when Hornbok didn't tell him something, he shot Hornbok. Sci: Okay, well if you saw him this morning than he has to still be on the planet, right? Syla: Yeah... Paper: We'll go look for him, you stay here... Syla: Okay... and Sci run out of the dungeon and then head back up the stairs. They hear a guard enter the staircase at the top of the room. whispering: Back into the dungeon, let's go... grabs Paper's hand and pulls him down the stairs. They burst into the back room of the dungeon and then rest. Syla: Back so soon? Paper: The guard is coming... Syla: Head into the room with Hornbok's coffin. He won't check there... and Sci enter the room and hide behind the coffin. After a few moments, the Black Knight enters the room. He looks around and finds that the lid is still off of the coffin. He walks around the coffin and finds Paper and Sci. After a moment, he draws his sword and points it at them. The camera cuts to the middle of space. A Plumber's ship is chasing the Elite's ship. The camera cuts to inside the Plumber ship. Toon: We're slowly getting closer to them... Brian: Now before we forget, we have to place a tracking device on them. Nick: We do? Brian: Before they notice us and cloak their ship... Ben: Ah, good idea... Brian: Okay, so who wants to outside? the recruits back away from him. Toon: Well I'm piloting, so guess who that leaves... Brian: Fine... walks over to a closet. He takes out a Plumber's suit and puts it on. He grabs a tracking device and a bow and arrow. Brian: How does Paper even hold one of these... Cassie: You may want to take more than one tracking device, in case you miss... Brian: Good idea... takes a handful of tracking devices and places them in a small sack. He grabs a helmet and places it on the suit. He enters a pod that takes him up to the roof of the ship. He activates the magnets in the bottom of the boots and begins to walk to the front of this ship. Suddenly, Sub's voice starts talking. Sub: Brian, can you hear me? Brian: Sub, get out of my head! Sub: No, Toon told me to tell you something... Brian: Yeah? Sub: He says that the Plumber's suit should have a rocket propulsion system. Brian: Which it does. Sub: He says it should also have a rocket blaster with one rocket. Brian: Where are you going with this? Sub: He wants you to fire the rocket at the ship. If you miss, proceed as planned with the tracking device. If you hit, the ship should stop moving and you can use the rocket propulsion system to board it and destroy the ship's engine. If you do that, we'll have won on both fronts of the mission. Brian: Yeah, I don't know about this... Sub: Paper ordered it... Brian: So? Sub: Paper is the leader... Brian: Fine, but don't expect me to hit it... I'm not that good of a shot... presses his button on his wrist, which opens up the rocket launcher. He aims at the ship and then after a moment, fires the rocket. The rocket zooms forward and blasts right through the hull of the ship and sends it to a stop. Brian deactivates the magnet, jumps, and then activates the rocket propulsion system. He flies into the hole left by the explosion and lands in a hallway. Brian: I'm in... Sub: We'll be cloaked until you tell us you're ready to go... Brian: Sure thing... begins to run throughout the ship. He makes it to a intersection and then turns left. He slows down to a walk after a moment. Brian: It's weird how there are no... turns down another hallway and finds a bunch of Forever Knights walking down the hallway. Brian: ...guards... begins to fight his way through all the guards. He runs down the hallway and then turns down another hallway. He punches a guard into the wall and then crashes through the door into the room with the Elite. Brian: I have the best luck, don't I? Commercial camera cuts to Paper and Sci in the room with the Black Knight. Paper: RUN! and Sci jump up to avoid a sword slash from the Black Knight. They run out of the room and then exit the dungeons and run up the stairs. The Black Knight chases after them. He runs up the stairs and then runs down the hallway. Paper suddenly comes running back in the other direction and plows through the Black Knight. He gets up and slashes his sword at Paper, knocking him back. Sci blasts a wave of air at the guard, but he dodges and then knocks Sci to the ground. He flips over him and turns to face Paper, only to be blindsided by a kick from Paper. Paper lands on the ground and helps Sci up. Sci blasts fire at the Black Knight, who blocks with his sword. Paper fires an exploding arrow and knocks the Black Knight back. Paper: Come on, let's go! and Paper run down the hallway and make it back to the room with Arthur, Nar, and the knocked out others. Aevan: Is something wrong? Sci: Some guard is chasing after us... Arthur: Let's trick him out... punches Aevan into the wall and then jumps and roundhouses Sci. Paper jumps and kicks Arthur but he grabs his leg and throws him into the wall. Jack fires electricity, but Arthur dodges and then kicks him into the wall. The Black Knight runs into the room. Arthur: I've got it, head back to check the prison... Knight: I thought you were supposed to be with the others? Arthur: Don't question me, just go! Knight: Yes sir! Black Knight turns around and disappears out of sight. The recruits get up. Arthur: I've got to stay here... Paper: And we'll leave... When the others arrive back here, show that you have captured Nar and then won't suspect a thing... Arthur: What if they try to take off his ID mask? Sci: They won't. Don't let them. If they want to, tell them that you've already checked. If they don't believe you then the operation fails. We have to go... Arthur: Then go... recruits leave and then board the second of two Plumber's ships that they took. After a moment, the ship flies off. The camera cuts to Brian on the Elite's ship. Chemestris: Do you really think you could defeat us all alone? Brian: Yes! I did. Blitz: You're very foolish for thinking so... Brian: Maybe I am... Lotin: Boy what do you want? I'm in no mood to fight... Brian: I want to stop you... Lotin: Listen, Brian, I already said I'm not in the mood to fight, but I'm going to give you three options. Option A: you can leave this ship and let us be, Option B: you can surrender yourselves to us and let us win, or Option C: you can try to fight us but lose. Brian: I'll pick option A. Lotin: Good choice... turns around and begins to walk away. Brian: PSYCH! turns around and fires a rocket at the engine, blowing it up. Brian turns around to run out of the room, but the door closes in front of him. Set: Not so fast, young recruit. You just went against what you said you would do, which means we go against what we said. We won't let you leave this ship. Set presses a button on the ship and part of the floor opens up, revealing a bomb. Set: You have a minute to escape this ship or it blows up and it will kill you and your friends, too. Have fun trying to escape. door opens up as the bomb begins to countdown. Brian turns around and runs down the hallway. He presses a button on his wrist. Sub: Yeah? Brian: The ship is going to explode in one minute... Sub: We'll be ready... continues to run until he eventually makes it to the hole he made in the ship. He jumps and then activates his rocket blasters and enters the Plumbers ship. No less than a second later, the ship zooms off into the distance. The camera cuts to inside the Elite's ship. Viper: He made it... Lucifer: I can't believe it... Lotin: Speaking of which we should be on our way, too... Elite teleport out of the ship. A second later, the ship blows up in a huge explosion. The camera cuts to the Plumbers base in Fellson City. All the recruits are meeting with the Magisters. Relgo: Well, the good news is that Nar is on the inside of the Elite and the invasion force headed back due to the Elite heading back. But we also have some bad news... Kruto: As Paper and Sci reported to us, Hornbok is missing, so Nar's first task has changed. Instead of collecting a piece of the sword of Rigon, he must first find Hornbok and set up a time to rescue him. Paper: But that shouldn't be a problem, right? Relgo: As long as we carefully calculate the rendezvous at the right time and location, then yes, it should be absolutely no problem... once Nar finds Hornbok. Sci: But until then, we will be sitting here, waiting... camera cuts to the Salimorian Castle in the room where the Elite met earlier that day. The six members of the Elite who were on the ship that exploded teleport in to find King Arthur and the captured Nar. Lotin: What is this? Arthur: This is our bait... Lucifer: Bait? Arthur: For luring in the Child of Darkness. They will surely come to rescue him... Lotin: Well, it's good to hear some good news after that mission failed miserably. Blitz: So what next? Lotin: We need to quickly launch the invasion in the morning, but I doubt all of us need to go. Viper, Arthur, and Lucifer, you can stay here with me as we work on other plans. Chemestris, Blitz, and Ra'ol Set can go with the invasion. Chemestris: And we go in the morning... Lotin: Yes. In the morning, we get back at the recruits who made us fail so miserably today. We will make it so they regret what they did to us... They will never forget... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19